wclfandomcom-20200222-history
Abbreviations list
Symbol Title (alphabetical) Copyrig jl Jehovah's Will 2012 la A Satisfying Life-How to Attain It 2001 fu A Secure Future-How You Can Find It 1975 aa After Armageddon-God's New World 1953 ad Aid to Bible Understanding 1971 si All Scripture Is Inspired of God and Beneficial 1963, 1990 an Angels 1934 ar Armageddon 1937 g Awake!, Consolation, The Golden Age bf Babylon the Great Has Fallen! God's Kingdom Rules! 1963 bn Basis for Belief in a New World 1953 na46 Be Glad, Ye Nations 1946 be Benefit From Theocratic Ministry School Education 2002 bg Beyond the Grave 1934 bd Blood, Medicine and the Law of God 1961 bo Branch Organization ca Calendar of Jehovah's Witnesses lf Can You Live Forever in Happiness on Earth? 1950 de Cause of Death 1932 Charitable Planning to Benefit Kingdom Service Worldwide 2000 ci Children 1941 bw Choosing the Best Way of Life 1979 cg36 Choosing, Riches or Ruin? 1936 cy Christendom or Christianity-Which One Is "the Light of the World? 1955 cm Comfort All That Mourn 1941 cj Commentary on the Letter of James 1979 cn Comprehensive Concordance 1973 dm Conspiracy Against Democracy 1940 cc Crimes and Calamities 1930 cu Cure 1938 ev Did Man Get Here by Evolution or by Creation? 1967 dv Dividing the People 1933 dn Divine Rulership-The Only Hope of All Mankind 1972 dy Divine Victory-Its Meaning for Distressed Humanity 1973 dg Does God Really Care About Us? 1992, 2001 cl Draw Close to Jehovah 2002 dgb Dress & Grooming for Visitors Touring Bethel 2008 en Enemies 1937 le Enjoy Life on Earth Forever! 1982 ep Equipped for Every Good Work 1946 sk Escape to the Kingdom 1933 ew Evolution Versus the New World 1950 ff Face the Facts 1938 fm39 Fascism or Freedom 1939 fa Favored People 1934 fl43 Fighting for Liberty on the Home Front 1943 fd Freedom in the New World 1943 ku From Kurukshetra to Armageddon-And Your Survival 1983 pa From Paradise Lost to Paradise Regained 1958 gt41 God and the State 1941 po od's "Eternal Purpose Now Triumphing for Man's Good 1974 ka God's Kingdom of a Thousand Years Has Approached 1973 gr God's Kingdom Rules-Is the World's End Near? 1958 gw God's Way Is Love 1952 nw Good News 1932 gh Good News-To Make You Happy 1976 gp Government and Peace 1939 gm35 Government-Hiding the Truth, Why? 1935 hp Happiness-How to Find It 1980 hn Healing of the Nations Has Drawn Near 1957 le32 Health and Life 1932 he Heaven and Purgatory 1931 af Hereafter 1932 vn His Vengeance 1934 hs34 His Works 1934 hs Holy Spirit-The Force Behind the Coming New Order! 1976 ho Home and Happiness 1932 hp42 Hope 1942 hb How Can Blood Save Your Life? 1990 hu Human Plans Failing as God's Purpose Succeeds 1974 sc In Search of a Father 1983 it-1 Insight on the Scriptures, Volume 1 1988 it-2 Insight on the Scriptures, Volume 2 1988 in Intolerance 1933 is Is the Bible Really the Word of God? 1969 ct Is There a Creator Who Cares About You? 1998 gc Is There a God Who Cares? 1975 ts Is This Life All There Is? 1974 ip-1 Isaiah's Prophecy-Light for All Mankind I 2000 ip-2 Isaiah's Prophecy-Light for All Mankind II 2001 jh Jehovah 1934 ed Jehovah's Witnesses and Education 1995, 2002 bq Jehovah's Witnesses and the Question of Blood 1977 jp Jehovah's Witnesses in the Divine Purpose 1959 br78 Jehovah's Witnesses in the Twentieth Century 1979, 1989 jv Jehovah's Witnesses-Proclaimers of God's Kingdom 1993 je Jehovah's Witnesses-Unitedly Doing God's Will Worldwide 1986 jt Jehovah's Witnesses-Who Are They? What Do They Believe? 2000 fc40 Judge Rutherford Uncovers Fifth Column 1940 kp Keep on the Watch! 2004 ke Keys of Heaven 1932 kl Knowledge That Leads to Everlasting Life 1995 pc Lasting Peace and Happiness-How to Find Them 1996 lr Learn From the Great Teacher 2003 lg Let God Be True (Revised edition) 1952 kc Let Your Kingdom Come 1981 ns Let Your Name Be Sanctified 1961 lb Liberty 1932 lp Life Does Have a Purpose 1977 li Life Everlasting-In Freedom of the Sons of God 1966 ce Life-How Did It Get Here? By Evolution or by Creation? 1985 lt-1-30 Light I 1930 lt-2-30 Light II 1930 te Listening to the Great Teacher 1971 ln Living in Hope of a Righteous New World 1963 mn Look! I Am Making All Things New 1959 Lmn Look! I Am Making All Things New (Brochure) 1986 lo Loyalty 1935 ms53 Make Sure of All Things 1953 ms Make Sure of All Things; Hold Fast to What Is Fine 1965 fl Making Your Family Life Happy 1978 sh Mankind's Search for God 1990 rl Man's Rule About to Give Way to God's Rule 1968 sl Man's Salvation out of World Distress at Hand! 1975 my My Book of Bible Stories 1978, 2004 ne Neutrality 1939 nh New Heavens and a New Earth 1953 bi7 New World Translation of the Christian Greek Scriptures 1950 bi4 New World Translation of the Hebrew Scriptures, Vol. I 1953 bi5 New World Translation of the Hebrew Scriptures, Vol. II 1955 bi-ps New World Translation of the Hebrew Scriptures, Vol. III 1957 bi-isa New World Translation of the Hebrew Scriptures, Vol. IV 1958 bi6 New World Translation of the Hebrew Scriptures, Vol. V 1960 bi12-61 New World Translation of the Holy Scriptures (1961 revision) 1961 bi12-70 New World Translation of the Holy Scriptures (1970 revision) 1970 bi12-81 New World Translation of the Holy Scriptures (1981 revision) 1981 bi12-84 New World Translation of the Holy Scriptures (1984 revision) 1984 DLbi25 New World Translation of the Holy Scriptures (deluxe pocket edition) 1987 bi8-63 New World Translation of the Holy Scriptures (Large-print edition) 1963 bi8-71 New World Translation of the Holy Scriptures (Large-print edition) 1971 Rbi8 New World Translation of the Holy Scriptures-With References (Large-print edition) 1984 ow One World, One Government 1944 og One World, One Government, Under God's Sovereignty 1975 or Organization for Kingdom-Preaching and Disciple-Making 1972 om Organized to Accomplish Our Ministry 1983 om Organized to Accomplish Our Ministry 1983, 1989 od Organized to Do Jehovah's Will 2005 go Our Incoming World Government-God's Kingdom 1977 km Our Kingdom Ministry, Our Kingdom Service, Kingdom Ministry op Our Problems-Who Will Help Us Solve Them? 1990 pm Paradise Restored to Mankind-By Theocracy! 1972 dp Pay Attention to Daniel's Prophecy! 1999 ks "Pay Attention to Yourselves and to All the Flock" 1991 pw Peace Among Men of Good Will or Armageddon-Which? 1964 pe42 Peace-Can It Last? 1942 pg Permanent Governor of All Nations 1948 pp Preparation 1933 pr32 Preservation 1932 ph Prohibition-League of Nations 1930 pt36 Protection 1936 qm55 Qualified to Be Ministers 1955 qm Qualified to Be Ministers (Revised edition) 1967 yp Questions Young People Ask-Answers That Work 1989 rs Reasoning From the Scriptures 1985 rs Reasoning From the Scriptures 1985, 1989 rf Refugees 1940 rg Religion 1940 rw Religion Reaps the Whirlwind 1944 mg63 eport on "Everlasting Good News Assembly of Jehovah's Witnesses 1963 rn Rescuing a Great Crowd of Mankind out of Armageddon 1967 re Revelation-Its Grand Climax At Hand! 1988 ch Riches 1936 ri Righteous Ruler 1934 sa Safety 1937 s Salvation 1939 se40 Satisfied 1940 sv Saving the Human Race-In the Kingdom Way 1970 sj School and Jehovah's Witnesses 1983 sw ecurity During "War of the Great Day of God the Almighty 1960 gl See the Good Land 2003 Shining as Illuminators in the World 1977 ti Should You Believe in the Trinity? 1989 sp Spirits of the Dead-Can They Help You or Harm You? Do They Really Exist? 1991 su34 Supremacy 1934 su Survival Into a New Earth 1984 tc Take Courage-God's Kingdom Is at Hand! 1962 dr he "Commander to the Peoples 1945 gm The Bible-God's Word or Man's? 1989 ge The Coming World Regeneration 1944 cs33 The Crisis 1933 na The Divine Name That Will Endure Forever 1984 fw The Final War 1932 bp The Government That Will Bring Paradise 1985 bp The Government That Will Bring Paradise 1985, 1993 gt The Greatest Man Who Ever Lived 1991 gu The Guidance of God-Our Way to Paradise 1999 jo The Joy of All the People 1947 ko The Kingdom Hope of All Mankind 1949 int The Kingdom Interlinear Translation of the Greek Scriptures 1985 int69 The Kingdom Interlinear Translation of the Greek Scriptures 1969 ki The Kingdom Is at Hand 1944 ni The Kingdom of God Is Nigh 1944 kw The Kingdom, the Hope of the World 1931 mk 'The Meek Inherit the Earth' 1945 kj The Nations Shall Know That I Am Jehovah-How? 1971 wl The New World 1942 dt The Path of Divine Truth Leading to Liberation 1980 pn The Prince of Peace 1946 ol The Road to Everlasting Life-Have You Found It? 2002 fy The Secret of Family Happiness 1996 sm The Time for True Submission to God 1983 tf The Truth Shall Make You Free 1943 tr The Truth That Leads to Eternal Life 1968 w The Watchtower wr The Word-Who Is He? According to John 1962 fm Then Is Finished the Mystery of God 1969 to Theocracy 1941 ta Theocratic Aid to Kingdom Publishers 1945 sg Theocratic Ministry School Guidebook 1971 sg Theocratic Ministry School Guidebook 1971, 1992 ml There Is Much More to Life! 1975 im Things in Which It Is Impossible for God to Lie 1965 gn54 This Good News of the Kingdom 1954 gn This Good News of the Kingdom (Revised edition) 1965 el This Means Everlasting Life 1950 tp73 True Peace and Security-From What Source? 1973 tp True Peace and Security-How Can You Find It? 1986 tt Truth-Shall It Be Suppressed? 1934 co Uncovered 1937 uw United in Worship of the Only True God 1983 wn Universal War Near 1935 us Unseen Spirits-Do They Help Us? Or Do They Harm Us? 1978 vi Victory Over Death-Is It Possible for You? 1986 v-1 Vindication I 1931 v-2 Vindication II 1932 v-3 Vindication III 1932 wp War or Peace, Which? 1930 wa Warning 1938 dh hat Do the Scriptures Say About "Survival After Death? 1955 rq What Does God Require of Us? 1996 bh What Does the Bible Really Teach? 2005 ie What Happens to Us When We Die? 1998 kd What Has God's Kingdom Been Doing Since 1914? 1966 rm What Has Religion Done for Mankind? 1951 pr What Is the Purpose of Life? How Can You Find It? 1993 tu What Is Truth? 1932 nd What You Need 1932 nc When All Nations Collide, Head On, With God 1971 nu When All Nations Unite Under God's Kingdom 1961 wg When God Is King Over All the Earth 1963 gs When God Speaks Peace to All Nations 1959 we When Someone You Love Dies 1994, 2000 wd Where Are the Dead? 1932 gd Who Is God? 1932 wh Who Shall Rule the World? 1935 py Why Pray for Prosperity? 1934 wj Why Should We Worship God in Love and Truth? 1993 wc Will Religion Meet the World Crisis? 1951 wi Will There Ever Be a World Without War? 1992 gk World Conquest Soon-By God's Kingdom 1955 gv World Government on the Shoulder of the Prince of Peace 1965 wo World Recovery 1934 ws orldwide Security Under the "Prince of Peace 1986 wt Worship the Only True God 2002 yb Yearbook of Jehovah's Witnesses gf You Can Be God's Friend! 2000 pe You Can Live Forever in Paradise on Earth 1982 pe You Can Live Forever in Paradise on Earth 1982, 1989 sr You May Survive Armageddon Into God's New World 1955 yw Your Will Be Done on Earth 1958 yl Your Word Is a Lamp to My Foot 1967 yy Your Youth-Getting the Best out of It 1976 Category:ce Category:Ia Category:Imitate their faith book